Concours de dragues entre Warblers
by mapoucinette
Summary: Wes propose aux warblers un concours de drague au lycée pour filles Crawford, et pour pimenter le jeu ils décident donc tous de miser de l'argent. Et voilas un Kurt Hummel parer à la compétition, un Blaine Anderson amoureux, du Niff et la folie de nos très chers warblers tous sa mixer nous donne ... Cette Os. Présence de Niff et bien sûr du Klaine :) Bonne lecture. mapoucinette.


**Coucou c'est mapoucinette de retour pour un Os pour vous mes lecteurs et lectrice ;)**

**Bon ben glee ne m'appartient pas:(**

_**Personnages:**_

**-Kurt Hummel**

**-Blaine Anderson**

**-Dalton Académie **

**Ps: L'histoire se déroule aussi à Crawford mais il n'est pas répertorier.**

_Warning : _**Eh bien disons qu'il y aura quelque insulte pas trop méchante mais bon sa ses à vous de juger ;p**

_Titre:Concours de dragues entre Warblers _

Kurt et les Warblers on était invitée à Crawford pour une rencontre sportive et amicale en vue des tournoie inter lycée.

«-Les gars j'ai une idée s'exclama Wesley .

-Oui Wes?

-Un concours de dragues à Crawford !

-Ah oui génial Wes, les gay et les gars en couple font comment? !Fit Kurt

-Eh bien les gay peuvent éventuellement se faire passer pour des hétéros et les mecs en couple ne participent pas!

-Ok mais il faut mettre quelque chose en jeu ! répondit Blaine

-Ok chaque Warblers donne 5 dollars et celui qui a le plus de numéro de téléphone gagne l'argent. Et si une fille vous embrasse devant témoin et avec preuve je donne 50 dollars à ce Warblers deal?

-DEAL crièrent les garçons en cœur.

-Oui mais Wes les filles de Crawford sont toutes coincées! fit Dwight avec une moue d'enfant.

-Le jeu c'est le jeu! Et n'oubliez pas de mettre vos uniformes aux pressings car demain il faut s'habiller en vêtements de ville !

-Attends attend Wes j'ai bien entendu pas d'uniforme! J'adore les filles de Crawford!

-Wow c'est la réplique la moins gay sortie par Kurt depuis la nuit des temps !Tu es toujours sur d'être gay hein? En plus ce ne sont que des fringues!

-Wes ce ne sont pas juste des fringues en plus je vais pourvoir bien m'habiller c'est juste... Génial!

-Si ça ce n'était pas gay comme réplique! fit Dwight

Kurt lui lança son regard de Bitch avant de se mettre à hurler.

-Oh merde, merde,merde qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir mettre !»

Kurt prit son I phone et composa le numéro de Mercedes.

«-Allô Mercedes, urgence à Gay land !...

Oui je suis devant chez toi dans une heure...

Oui ils sont las...

Oui j'ai la carte de crédit pour les urgences pour qui tu ma prit!...

Putain merde j'avais oublié, pourquoi cette veste Marc Jacob était si cher déjà ?Ah oui parce que c'est une Marc Jacob...

Bon ben on va chez moi il me faut une tenue sexy mais hétéro...

Non ils ne m'ont pas dégaytisée Mercedes tu réfléchis c'est une école de mec!...

J t'explique rapidement en gros on fait un concours et il y a de l'argent dont j'ai besoin pour rembourser ce fichu trou de 50 dollars et en gros après sa je vais avoir besoin de ton magnifique petit ami strip-teaseur pour qu'il me fasse son truc de la dernière fois c'était carrément banda...

Oh attend merde je te rappelle à toute suite chez moi bye.» Kurt raccrocha et se mit à rougir.

«-Kurt c'est quoi cette histoire de strip-tease? demanda Nick qui était mort de rire aux vu de la tête de Blaine.

-Mon ami, Sam est strip-teaseur et quand on a fait une soirée chez Mercedes et bien disons qu'il nous a fait un show...  
Et il m'a dit que si j'avais des problèmes ou besoin d'animation à Gay Land je pouvais toujours lui téléphoner.

-Gay Land ? C'est où? demanda Jeff innocemment.

-Gay Land c'est..._La-Dalton-Académie. _

-Quoi vous êtes sérieux toi et tes amis vous appelez Dalton Gay Land! fit David consternée.

-Non c'est ce que tu crois, Mercedes parlait amicalement à un mec ici et il lui a dit "non mais je suis gay tu vois donc n'attends rien entre nous ma belle. Bienvenue à Gay Land." du coup c'est rester.

-Oh sa ses du Mickaël tout craché enfin bref... répondit Wes en souriant.

-Bon j'y vais je dois trouver de vieil fringue à recyclé. À demain les gars. Oh et ses moi qui gagnerais cet argent MOI compris! fit Kurt en partant.

-Bravo Wes tu viens de réveiller le bête e compétition qui sommeille en Kurt fit Blaine.»

Le lendemain tous les Warblers était près, il ne manquait plus que Kurt pour pouvoir partir.

Blaine portait une chemise à manches courtes rose clair avec un slim en jean bleu marine, et des chaussures Requins IKONE VINTAGE marron, il avait ajouté à cette tenue un chapeau de paille décorée d'un ruban en satin rose.

Jeff portait un t-shirt bleu clair Holliester écrit en blanc, un slim en jean bleu clair et des converses blanches. Nick portait un t-shirt rayé blanc et violet foncer avec un short en jean's et des victorias couleur lavande.

Wes portait un t-shirt gris clair avec un pantalon noir et des vans noirs et David portait un t-shirt noir avec un gilet à capuche rouge un jean et des converses rouges.

Les autres Warblers étaient habillés simplement t-shirt de couleur basket jean etc.

La voiture de Kurt entra dans le parking, et las ce fut le choc!

Kurt avait remonté ses cheveux avec de la laque. Il portait un t-shirt rouge Levis avec une veste en cuir noire, un slim noir à trou et des Doc Martens noir.

«-Wow Kurt tu es magnifique.

-Merci Blaine tu es très beau mais tu fais beaucoup trop ... Gay et croit moi j'ai déjà joué plusieurs fois à l'hétéro dans ma vie pour te dire je suis sortie avec Brittany !

-Quoi tu es sortie avec une fille toi Kurt " plus Gay que ça Tu meurs" Hummel à ut une petite amie! fit Trent dégoûtée.

-Oui bon bref le sujet n'est pas à sa, c'est juste pour vous dire que je vais gagner compris! fit Kurt avec autorité et assurance.

-Kurt calme toi tu vas provoquer un orage sous la ceinture de notre pauvres Blaine fit Jeff en rigolant.

-Nan ce n'est pas vrai fit Blaine en croisant ses jambes.

-Si tu le dis Blainer fit Wes avec un clin d'œil.

-Kurt c'est toi qui sens le parfum de chez Diesel? demanda David.

-Je vois que tu est connaisseur, oui c'est moi pourquoi?

-Je ne savais pas que tu possédais ce genre de parfum.

-Je suis polyvalent mon cher David. Bon allons exciter les saintes ni touche de Crawford.

-Oui allons-y...»

Arrivée à Crawford les filles dévisagées et fixées Kurt en gloussant, les garçons parlait quand trois filles s'approchèrent.

«-Salut moi c'est Jenny et elles c'est Cassandre et Lou.

-Salut les filles je m'appelle Kurt, on vous a déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique toute les trois.

-Merci euh tient Kurt on veut te donner ... Nos numéros.

-Merci les filles je vous appelle pour prendre un café ou se faire un ciné.

-Euh oui OK à plus Kurt.

Et elles repartirent en gloussant ravi.

-Wow attend Kurt "Gay depuis la nuit des temps" Hummel à un super pouvoir attiré les nanas comme des abeilles sont attirées par du miel! fit Thad

-Non je leur dis juste ce quelle veulent entendre et je suis magnifique. Bon j'y vais fit Kurt en partant.

-Ne te lance pas trop de fleur Hummel! fit Dwight

-Il est magnifique lâcha Blaine en pleine extase.

-Du calme Blaine fit Nick amusée

-Je n'ai quand même pas pensé à voix haute !

-Bah si.

-Et merde.»

Kurt partie en direction d'un groupe de filles et commença à leur parler.  
Une heure et demie plus tard Wes envoya un SMS au garçon pour leur demander de revenir sur le parking pour savoir qui avait gagné.

«-Wes il manque encore Kurt fit Blaine inquiet.

-T'inquiète Blaine ton prince charmant va arriver fit Wes taquin.

-Elle l'on peut-être pris avec elle pour toujours fit Jeff sérieusement.

-Elles n'ont pas le droit c'est mon Kurt si elle le touche je vais les tuer !

-Ton Kurt? Depuis quand? fit David amusée.

-Euh je ne voulais pas dire sa...

-Bon il est ou las !

-Les gars me voilaient.

Le châtain arriva avec huit filles à son bras et quelqu'une derrière lui.

-Les filles je dois parler avec mes potes vous m'attendez?

-Tout ce que tu veux Kurtie chéri répondit une petite blonde.

-Kurtie chéri t'est malade dans ta tête. Il est à moi fit une brune

-Tu es sur de sa meuf?!

-Ouais

-Tu vas voir salope.

La blonde s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kurt se laissa faire mais ne répondit pas aux baisers, Blaine râler danse son coin, les autres rager et Wes allez devoir allonger la monnaie.

-Bon les filles il faut vraiment que je parle business avec Wes. On se rejoint plus tard.

-À plus tard Kurt.»

Les filles partirent pour laisser les garçons ensemble.

«-Cette fille embrasse bien.

-Quoi! ?Mais Kurt tu es gay fit Blaine comme un enfant.

-Oui merci je suis au courant mais elle embrasse bien quand même! D'ailleurs Wes tu me dois 50 dollars fit Kurt en tendant sa main vers l'Asiatique.

-Ouais tien je te mets au défie de te faire embrasser par une deuxième fille si tu n'y arrive pas tu me donnes trente dollars et si tu y arrive-je t'en donne 60.

-OK sa marche prépares-toi à perdre !

-Bon alors lequel d'entre nous a le plus de numéro. Moi j'en ai 8 .fit David

-6 fit Wes déçue.

-3 fit Blaine en haussant les épaule.

-Moi j'en ai 9 les mecs fit Dwight fier d'être le gagnant pour le moment.

-Nick et moi on n'en a pas fit Jeff indifférent

-Et toi Kurt? demanda Blaine

-10... 12...14...16...18...21 voilas 21 numéros les gars j'ai donc GAGNER! fit Kurt victorieux.

-Tien fit Wes en donnant l'argent à Kurt, dégoûtée.

-Merci Wesley, bon moi j'y retourne, Wes prépare tes 60 dollars fit le châtain en partant.

-Il s'amuse bien notre petit Kurt fit David en riant.

-Oui mais quand même, je vais finir par me poser des questions sur sa sexualité! fit Wes

-Il deviendra peut être hétéro. Fit Jeff

-Ou bisexuelle. Compléta Nick

-STOP, arrêtée Kurt est gay GAY et il le restera! Il ne peut pas …

-Jaloux Blainey ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX!

-Tu es Chou, quand tu es jaloux vraiment fit Nick moqueur.

-Ah ok il est mieux que moi alors ! fit Jeff jaloux.

-Non Jeff, ne sois pas jaloux mon cœur je...

-Mon cœur? Je le savais c'est de là son en couple Niff est donc belle et bien Open !

-Hé merde Nick bébé, tu aurais dû faire gaffe. Fit Jeff en prenant son petit ami par la taille.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas amour?

-Non il aurait bien fallu leur dire un jour imagine si tout euh bref...

-Attendez un peu vous deux, si vous n'avez pas ut de numéro ses pas parce qu'elle vous en ont pas donné ses parce que vous vous êtes caché pour faire des cochonneries! Fit David.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai on n'a pas fait de cochonnerie fit Nick même si sa voix le trahissait un peu.

-C'est pour ça que Jeff à un énorme suçon juste ici. Fit Wes en posant son doigt dessus.

-C'est juste un suçon, ce n'est pas faire des cochonneries. Bon et si on partez à la recherche de notre coureur de jupons.

-Ouais on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous kidnappe Kurt pour l'enfermer dans une cage dorée en le suppliant de faire un numéro de pole danse autour d'une barre dorée pour toujours fit David dans son délire.

-Ce serait triste pour Blainey! fit Wes

-Moques-toi va !

-Regarder las bas cet attroupement de fille je parie qu'il est las bas allons-y. Fit Trent»

Ils virent Kurt entrain de danser avec des filles sur S&M de Rihanna quand une fille poussa les autres attrapa Kurt violemment par la chemise et l'embrassa. Kurt qui avait vu Wes lui fit un clin d'œil et repoussa gentiment la jeune fille qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

«-Ta un problème? Pourquoi tu me repousses ?Tu embrasses les gens pour les laisser tomber.

-Désolée de te dire sa mais ses toi qui ma embrasser moi je n'ai rien demander.

Elle poussa Kurt violemment et Blaine qui se retenait explosa .

-ÇA VA PAS. ESPÈCE DE SALOPE TU TE CROIS OU LA? TU L'EMBRASSE ET PUIS TU LE POUSSE. TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE PAUVRE CONNE ! hurla le brun qui était devenue rouge de colère.

Il releva Kurt et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu vas bien Kurt?

-Oui juste un peu secouer.

-Toi la pédale tu ne touches pas à mon futur boy-friend!

-Il ne sera jamais TON futur petit ami car il est gay pauvre conne si tu m'insultes de pédale tu l'insultes-lui avec bouffonne! fit Blaine énervée comme jamais.

-Euh je …

-Casse toi Bitch.»

Elle repartit couverte de honte ce qui fit rire Dwight qui était son ex petit ami. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Puis il prit son visage en coupe et il l'embrassa passionnément. Les filles de Crawford étaient attendrie et déçu. Kurt remercia intérieurement Wes pour ce concourt débile. Oh Wes il avait failli oublier...

«-Wes tu me dois 60 dollars! fit Kurt en se détachant de Blaine qui se mit à gémir de frustration.»

Wes tendit l'argent à Kurt en râlant.

Avec tout sa Kurt avait assez d'argent pour emmener dîner son désormais magnifique petit ami. Petit ami sa sonnait si bien!

The End

**Et voilas cette Os et terminer il vous reste une chose à faire me dire ce que vous penser de cette Os à l'aide d'une chose qui s'appelle REVIEW:)**

**Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autre Os et Fan fiction. Et je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ce qui retourne en cours et courage un an sa passe vite. Enfin sa dépend... :p**

**mapoucinette.**


End file.
